


Green Beer

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Excessive Drinking, First Kiss, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting drunk around the world and first time kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Beer

They started in Australia, their end goal to see just how many time zones they could drink their way through for St. Patrick’s Day. They took turns choosing the next time zone location, drinking a large pint each hour. They managed for eleven hours, before they hit the maudlin stage of inebriation. They shared memories of things they had done together since they had met, recounting one hilarious story after another as they got blindingly drunk, reminiscing about some of their better battles against the Paladins and Griffin’s favorite places for dumping their bodies.

Deciding that they could not handle any more alcohol, barely being able to function after steadily drinking for nearly half a day, the two Jumpers decided they wanted somewhere to watch the sunrise. It took them a few tries before they were able to successfully jump, because they were so wasted it was hard to hold onto a location thought long enough to teleport. They turned up in a few unexpected places (a broken bathroom stall in Mexico City, a rather nasty back alley in NYC, even an accidental visit to an elephant breeding ground) before winding up in some highland field just before the break of dawn. Sheep were happily grazing all about, not a person in sight, and David immediately flopped himself down to lean against a stone wall.

David was too hammered to give much thought when Griffin sat down between his legs, and lay back with a contented sigh against the chest of the taller jumper. David automatically wrapped his arms around Griffin and the two watched the colours in the sky change from near dark to purple to pink to blue, the light slowing revealing the beauty of the world around them. It was now officially March 19th and the feast day celebrations were over for another year.

It seemed natural for David to nuzzle Griffin’s neck as they sat watching the new day brighten, but he wasn’t sure why he decided to lick his friend’s neck. It just seemed the right thing to do at the time. Before he had a chance to think about it or apologize, Griffin turned his head a bit to look back at David and murmured, “Aye, that’s the proper way to celebrate the end of Paddy’s Day. A sunrise, my best friend, and a kiss.” And then he twisted himself in David’s arms, getting himself into a position where he could tip his head up to brush his lips gently over David’s mouth, before delving in more deeply and intimately. It was an awkward position, and Griffin had to keep shifting and turning his face and body towards David until they finally lined up properly and comfortably.

It was mashed up and messy at the start, drunkenness and the lack of familiarity in kissing each other coming into play. But they got themselves quickly sorted out, especially as they began to learn how the other kissed and started getting comfortable touching and teasing and licking and exploring each other’s mouths. Griffin went hot all over at the first touch of David’s hand upon his bare skin and he sighed contentedly into David’s kiss. David’s breath fluttered delicately over Griffin’s cheek as he asked in a whisper, “Is this OK? Are we OK?” Griffin didn’t even bother answering – he simply pulled David in closer and began sucking on David’s lower lip, already slightly puffy and swollen from Griffin’s kiss-bites. David moaned slightly as Griffin reached up and clenched David’s shoulders tightly and roughly, ensuring he could not move away. They stayed like this, exploring and kissing and touching each other as the sun slowly started to make its way across the sky.

It was cold and brisk but it didn’t matter to the Jumpers because they were sharing their body warmth and lost in their passion and everything felt right in the world.

It was the sheep that finally made them stop. One particularly adventurous ram wandered over and began nibbling at Griffin’s messy brown hair as the two were making out. Both of them cracked up in gales of laughter, scaring away most of the sheep that fled at the crazed newcomers in their field. Not releasing Griffin from his embrace, David awkwardly reached over to pull his rucksack near, and yanked out a plaid blanket he always had packed with him. The sun was getting too bright for comfort, so they wrapped the blanket around themselves as they lay down on the dewy grass and cuddled.

They were drowsy and nearly nodding off, both rambling about nothing in particular. Griffin was muttering something about the English and the Irish and how all the fucking sheep in the world were out to get him when David suddenly asked out of the blue, “have you ever read ‘Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?’ It’s the book that Philip. K. Dick wrote that got made into the film Blade Runner.”

David could feel Griffin laughing, and the smaller jumper replied, “Well, I’ve read the short story ‘The Little Black Box’ that was the inspiration for the book, but I haven’t read that story itself. But I love the film – I have the deluxe edition with all the various film versions.”

The American jumper smiled happily at Griffin and started rambling, “I was just thinking that if a robot or replicant looked human but had a mechanized brain, would they have artificial hearts as well? Or do they want a human heart? Maybe they dream of animal hearts. And if they had hearts, would they have feelings? Because in the film they seemed to be depicted as if they did have hearts and had emotions.”

Griffin snickered and snuggled himself even closer against David’s warm and lean body, answering, “You’re weird, you do know that, right David? Let’s go to sleep and we can argue the condition of humans and animals and cyborgs later on once our hangovers have left the building. But first on the agenda after our nap is more snogging.” David brushed a quick kiss along Griffin’s cheekbone, and answered drowsily, “Sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Griffin and David belong to Steven Gould and 20th Century Fox. I just play with them and return them only slightly bruised.


End file.
